wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/XV
}} Poznawszy tajemnicę Zaklętego Dworu, stanęliśmy nareszcie u kresu powieści. Wszystko, co pozostało jeszcze powiedzieć, czytelnik sam z siebie mógłby domyśleć się po większej części. Wierny swym planom, pojednany z bratem i zapewniony o losie swej córki, starościc zaraz nazajutrz zniknął z okolicy. Tajemnica jego śmierci, mimo surowego śledztwa wytoczonego wskutek pojawienia się nieboszczyka przy pożarze, pozostała nie naruszoną. Bo też pomyślnym zbiegiem przypadków starościc bardzo zręcznie umiał omamić wszelkie pozory; śmierć jego w Dreźnie stwierdzały liczne niezbite dowody. Starościc, przejeżdżając przez Niemce po dłuższym pobycie w Paryżu, dla większego bezpieczeństwa przywdział był suknie swego kozaka Oleksy Pańczuka, jego zaś przebrał w swoje własne. W tak zmienionych postaciach przybyli do Drezna. Tu zachorował nagle ciężko przebrany kozak, a najusilniejsza pomoc lekarzy nie mogła zachować go przy życiu. Wtedy to starościc pod natchnieniem wyższej myśli powziął swój plan szczególny. Pozostał i nadal w swym incognito, a owego kozaka dał po wszelkiej formie pochować za siebie samego. Tym sposobem wyjaśniają nam się zupełnie dziwne wiadomości, jakie Żachlewicz zasięgnął w Dreźnie. Mniemany starościc wydawał się wszystkim w samej rzeczy jeśli nie wariatem, to przynajmniej jakimś dziwakiem i niedołęgą bez wszelkiego wychowania i wykształcenia, tym więcej że wszędzie i zawsze szedł ślepo i bezwarunkowo za wolą swego kozaka, który tylko w oczach Kostia Bulija w swej właściwej przedstawiał się postaci. Umarłszy i pochowawszy się in effigie w Dreźnie, starościc z Kostiem Bulijem powrócił do kraju, a dalsze jego dzieje i działanie znamy najwięcej z toku powieści. Co się dalej z nim stało, niepodobna mimo najszczerszej chęci opowiedzieć w całości... Powieść nasza toczyła się, jak wiadomo, w roku 1845. Rok następny, pamiętny w dziejach naszego kraju, nastręczy starościcowi szerokie pole działania, ale jak tyle ofiar innych, pochłonął go w sobie... Tymczasem chcąc nie chcąc musimy po tych tylko niewielu skazówkach rozstać się z naszym bohaterem. Hrabia Zygmunt Żwirski dotrzymał wiernie danego bratu w ostatniej rozmowie przyrzeczenia. Odebrawszy od Kostia Bulija metrykę i akt adoptacji Jadwigi przyjął zupełną nad nią opiekę. Oczywiście że na pierwszą wieść o jej pojawieniu się Żachlewicz odstąpił co żywo od procesu. Wygrana, wobec pojawienia się bliższego od hrabi spadkobiercy, nie mogła mu już najmniejszej przynieść korzyści... Juliusz zaraz w miesiąc dobrowolnie podzielił się majątkiem z właściwą sukcesorką, prowadząc ją z upojonym sercem do ołtarza, Katylina, wygojony i uleczony, po raz pierwszy w swym życiu wystąpił w czarnym fraku i służył za drużbę przyjacielowi. Eugenia drużbowała Jadwidze, ale zaraz w kilka miesięcy poszła sama za jej przykładem i oddała rękę znanemu nam kuzynowi, hrabiemu Augustowi Wyklickiemu. Familijne, genealogiczne podobieństwo między obiema siostrami stryjecznymi pozostało na zawsze, owszem, wzrosło z czasem jeszcze wyżej. Hrabia oddalił na cztery wiatry Żachlewicza, a dzięki lepszej administracji uporządkował sprawy swe bardzo pomyślnie. Dziś jest to magnat całą gębą, szanowany i poważany w kraju, należy do szczupłej liczby arystokracji polskiej, na której znaczenie składają się w równej części zasługi przodków, cnoty osobiste i szczere i serdeczne wylanie dla kraju. Bardzo rzadko pokazuje się tylko we Lwowie, a unika jak ognia wszelkiego zetknięcia się z tak zwanymi arystokratami galicyjskimi, co to bądź dawne ekonomskie plamy, bądź spekulanckie brudy lub ciepłe jeszcze spod berłydków miejsca pookrywali pozorną politurą. Młody Artur Żwirski urósł dziś w dojrzałego młodzieńca, a rówieśnicy nazywają go ironicznie sawantem, bo zna całego Mickiewicza na palcach i bierze żywy udział w ruchu ojczystej literatury. Niektórzy obawiają się nawet, aby, uchowaj Boże, nie został sam literatem polskim, co by niesłychaną rzeczą wydało się w gronie galicyjsko—arystokratycznej młodzieży, nie umiejącej dobrze po polsku. Pamięć brata zachowuje sam hrabia Zygmunt święcie w swym sercu, a jego tajemnicy przestrzega nawet i po rzeczywistej śmierci. Pozostawiając sobie dalsze osoby naszej powieści na sam koniec, wypada nam wspomnieć naprzód jeszcze o kilku figurach podrzędniejszych. Mykita Ołańczuk po podłożeniu pożaru zniknął bez wieści z okolicy i nikt nie wie, co się z nim stało. Jedni mówią, że błąka się gdzieś po Podolu, drudzy utrzymują, że umarł w Samborze w wojskowym szpitalu, a na przekór jednym i drugim utrzymywał jakiś dziad przechodzący, że się powiesił gdzieś koło Drohobycza na drzewie przy drodze. Czcigodny mandatariusz, pan Bonifacy Gągolewski, skompromitowany porozumieniem z Żachlewiczem, musiał po dwudziestu latach zejść z swej długo piastowanej posady. Czas jakiś siedział na „burku”, potem znalazł gdzieś obowiązek w wschodnich obwodach. Nie wiodło mu się już tak, jak w Żwirowie, ale pocieszał się zawsze, jak mógł. Niebawem nastąpiła organizacja, pan mandatariusz osiadł w miasteczku na stałym mieszkaniu. Czcigodna połowica wolniejsze życie zaczęła prowadzić w miasteczku, jakaś nieszczęśliwa spółka z Żydem bankrutem pochłonęła całą żmudnie uciułaną gotówkę starego mandatariusza, a tysiączne przykrości jak grad zlewają się na jego tak zacną i zasłużoną osobę. — Pal diabli wszystko — mawia często były, mandatariusz z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Nie było i nie będzie nad mandatariuszów! Bogdaj to mandatariuszowskie czasy! Co mi tam szkodziło, że szelma Żyd kłócąc się z drugim po wszystkich znanych słowach zelżywych dodawał zawsze: ty taki, ty owaki, ty mandator! Albo że głupi chłop nie miał gorszego przekleństwa na niesforne i szkodne prosięta, gęsi, kury i kaczki, jak: bogdaj cię mandator zjadł! Człowiek śmiał się z tego, a z tym wszystkim miał i znaczenie, i codziennie puchła mu kieszeń... A teraz!... Nie dziw, że w takich chwilach kwasu i złego humoru były mandatariusz wpada w ferwor niezwykły i wzbiera żółcią i sarkazmem. I ciągle poczciwiec żyje w tym przekonaniu, że bez mandatariuszów nie można obejść się na świecie i że dziś, jutro otworzy im się dawne pole działania. — Galicja bez mandatariuszów to jak zegarek bez kółek — mawia. A pierwsze zapytanie, kiedy gdzie przypadkowo spotka się z jakim dawnym znajomym, jest zawsze jedno i to samo: — A nie słychać tam co o mandatariuszach? Nie powinnoż rozczulać tak szczere i serdeczne przywiązanie do swego dawnego stanu? Nim jednak porzucimy czcigodnego wyobraziciela minionej u nas epoki jurysdykcyjnej, musimy z swej strony dorzucić jedną uwagę. Charakteryzując pana Gągolewskiego nie mieliśmy nigdy na myśli całego ogólnego stanu mandatariuszów w Galicji, wpośród których, jak wiemy najlepiej, znajdowało się wielu ludzi zacnych, prawych i wylanych dla Ojczyzny. Pan Bonifacy Gągolewski ma służyć za typ szczególny, za wyobraziciela większej, gorszej części mandatariuszów, jaka się urobiła i uformowała na swym anormalnym stanowisku. A mamy to wewnętrzne przekonanie, że malując go, jeśli nie za bladych, to pewnie nie za jaskrawych użyliśmy barw. Od pana mandatariusza najłatwiejsze i najstosowniejsze przejście do pana Gustawa Chochelki. Nieoceniony aspirant erotycznego rymotwórstwa, o sążnistych nogach i zawiesistych bakenbardach, zrobił, jak mówią, w świecie karierę niesłychaną! Został diurnistą przy urzędzie podatkowym. — Ale to przez szczególny przypadek — jak powiada sam. Różnymi drogami idzie szczęście ludzkie! Z upływem czasu miał już wyleczyć się zupełnie z swego romantycznego usposobienia, ale w swoją tęgą głowę i powaby swych bakenbardów wierzy po dzień dzisiejszy. Najtragiczniejszy los spotkał poczciwego Girgilewicza. Juliusz przebaczył mu udział w spisku z Żachlewiczem, ale nie mógł ścierpieć jego surowego obchodzenia się z chłopami. Po skończonym roku pan Girgilewicz wolał ustąpić z służby, niż zmienić tryb postępowania. — Chamom kłaniać się nie będę, taj tylko — mawiał z nieprzełamanym uporem. — Wiem, kto do czego jest, cham do nahaja, taj tylko! A zresztą, po co mi już w służbie stare tyrać kości — dodawał — trzydzieści lat byłem na miejscu, uciułało się parę tysiączków, taj tylko. I w samej rzeczy nie parę, ale przeszło sto tysiączków uciułało się w ciągu trzydziestoletniego administrowania buczalskiego klucza przy pierwotnym niedbalstwie starościca i następnym bezładzie po jego śmierci udanej. Pan Girgilewicz, jak wszystko zliczył i zebrał, co od tylu lat odkładał do skarbony, aż sam krzyknął ze strachu i oburącz chwycił się za głowę. A to na domiar przybywa zacna połowica i wysypuje na stół długą pończochę samych dukatów. Uzbierała je z samych wieprzów, prosiąt, gęsi, kur i kaczek wykarmionych przez trzydzieści lat na pańskim pośladzie. — Jest z czym zacząć, taj tylko! — wykrzyknął i zatarł ręce. A zaraz nazajutrz wraz z nieocenioną połowicą popędził co tchu do Lwowa. — Jadę targować parę folwarków, taj tylko — poszepnął na ucho znajomym. I targował się, targował długo! Aż wreszcie dobił się własnej posiadłości. I dziwne nieszczęście losu! Zaledwie rozgospodarzył się na swoim i zaczął smakować w przyjętym tytule jaśnie wielmożnego, a co najgłówniejsza, cieszyć się nie kontrolowaną władzą nad swymi poddanymi, aż tu — o furie piekielne! — w jednej chwili ustaje pańszczyzna, zrywają się węzły poddańcze! W Girgilewicza jakby grom uderzył z jasnego nieba. Duszno mu się nagle zrobiło w piersiach, ciemno w oczach, bezładnie w głowie. — Koniec świata, taj tylko! — mruknął na pierwszą o tym wiadomość. I od tej chwili, jak gdyby kto jednym zamachem starł na miazgę całą jego dawną energię i istotę, zmienił się do niepoznania. Pogrzebowy smutek rozlał się na jego twarzy, boleść i zwątpienie zwierciedliły się w oczach. Cały świat wydał mu się jakoś pustym, dzikim a posępnym jak sam przedsionek piekła. Nic go nie zajęło, nic nie rozweseliło, chodził smętny i ponury z wybladłą twarzą, zapadłymi oczyma, zapiekłymi usty, jak upiór z drugiego świata. — Nie ma co robić na świecie, taj tylko — powtarzał raz po raz. Wszystkie dawniejsze wyobrażenia starego ekonoma powaliły się w gruzy na wieki, a nie było ani chęci, ani materiału tworzyć nowe. Nie jadł, nie pił, nie spał, a w krótkim czasie zwiądł i zesechł, jak u jego ulubionego nahaja trzon z sarniej nóżki. — Koniec świata, taj tylko — powtarzał nieustannie i wzdychał ciężko i żałośnie. I bez żalu, bez smutku rozstał się z tym światem po kilku miesiącach przebytych bez pańszczyzny i poddaństwa. Ostatnie jego słowa były: — Furda, ani rusz bez pańszczyzny, taj tylko! W testamencie swym ślubował sto mszy Bogu, jeśli wrócą dawne stosunki, a cham zostanie nazad chamem — „taj tylko”, jak dopisał własną ręką. Jego syn jedyny objął majątek, a zasilony indemnizacją, mieszka stale we Lwowie i należy do naszej tak zwanej galicyjskiej młodzieży merynosowej. Ugania konno wzdłuż wałów i po Wysokim Zamku, ambonuje krzesło na balkonie... Rodzoniuteńki wnuk karczemnego stróża Jurka Giergoły, bezpośredni potomek ekonoma Onufrego Girgilewicza, po prostu na Wojtka ochrzczony, podpisuje się dziś na biletach wizytowych Le chevalier Adalbert de Gergolicki. Niech żyje arystokracja rodowa!... A cóż się stało z Zaklętym Dworem, z Juliuszem, Jadzią, Kostiem Bulijem, a przede wszystkim z Katyliną? Wszak to najgłówniejsze figury powieści! — wykrzykniesz może, piękna a niecierpliwa czytelniczko. Przyznam ci się, że wbrew przyjętym obyczajom powieściarskim, umyślnie pozostawiłem je na sam koniec, jedynie, aby aż do ostatniego wiersza przetrzymać ciekawość twoją. Dwór Zaklęty, upiększony i zrestaurowany, jest dzisiaj siedzibą Juliusza i jego pięknej małżonki. Odkąd przestał osłaniać tajemnicze zabiegi maziarza, upadł zarazem ciążący na nim warunek testamentu starościca. Kost' Bulij odbudował się na dawnym miejscu i jest w ciągłych stosunkach z dworem. Juliusz i Jadwiga czczą i kochają w nim najwierniejszego przyjaciela nieboszczyka starościca, a stary kozak przylgnął z taką samą nieograniczoną miłością, z tym samym bezwarunkowym poświęceniem do dzieci, jakim tchnął niegdyś do ojca. Posiwiał jak gołąb i więcej jeszcze jak dawniej stał się milczącym i małomównym, ale nigdy nie wierzy, aby starościc umarł naprawdę. — Przyjdzie on, przyjdzie, niech tylko wybije godzina!... — powiada zawsze niezachwiany w swym przekonaniu. Cóż jeszcze powiedzieć o Jadwidze i Juliuszu? Bóg zda się wysłuchał modlitwy Kostia Bulija i zlał na nich to szczęście i błogosławieństwo, na jakie zasługują szlachetnością swych dusz i serc kochających. Troje prześlicznych dziatek uświęciło już dotąd ich związek i wzajemną miłość bez granic, a dalszy przyrost w nadziei. Pamięć starościca tkwi święta i nienaruszona w sercach obojga, a Juliusz trwa wierny i niezachwiany w swych zasadach... Pracuje gorliwie w idei odrodzenia, majątkiem i własnym udziałem popiera silnie każdy cel narodowy, każdy blask i objaw narodowego ducha, a nie ustaje w zabiegach ku oświeceniu i przejednaniu ludu... Dlaczegoż to tak rzadki przykład pośród naszej szlachty, która umie jeszcze wprawdzie kochać ojczyznę, a nie chce czy nie umie objawiać tej miłości... czynem i poświęceniem? Katylina, acz uszlachetniony i podniesiony moralnie, nie wyleczył się nigdy z swych niesfornych i awanturniczych popędów, lecz odtąd umiał im zawsze podsunąć pewien cel szlachetny, nadać pewien kierunek godny... Trzy tygodnie przeleżał na rany od pożaru, a ta ciężka próba przyczyniła się także niemało, aby szlachetną jego w gruncie duszę, niezrównane serce i jedyny charakter oczyścić od zgubnych zadawnionych przywar i skłonności, które z czasem mogły go zwichnąć zupełnie. Katylina zachował zawsze swój humor wesoły i niezachwiany, swą otwartość szczerą i serdeczną, swą energię zuchwałą i niepohamowaną, ale nauczył się czuć delikatniej i pojmować subtelniej obowiązki honoru. W jego fizjonomii nawet zatarł się ów jaskrawy wyraz niepoprawnej efronterii i cynicznego sardonizmu, a w charakterze najmniejszy po nim nie został ślad. — Skąpałem się nareszcie w pokoście przyzwoitości towarzyskiej, podkadziłem się dymem względów światowych — mawiał sam o sobie w swych właściwych drastycznych porównaniach. Snadź jednak wrażenie, jakie sprawiła na nim niedawna tajemnicza nimfa Zaklętego Dworu, było głębsze i silniejsze, niż się zdawało pierwotnie, bo zaraz po ślubie przyjaciela wyniósł się z jego domu. — Ocalony z jednego ognia, na co mi igrać z drugim, niebezpieczniejszym? — wynurzył się z szczerą otwartością. Juliusz nie mógł zapomnieć jego poświęcenia i zmusił go najusilniejszymi zaklęciami przyjąć dzierżawę Szypałówki, jednego z odleglejszych folwarków żwirowskiego klucza. Ale niedługo przesiedział na niej spokojnie zapamiętały zwolennik niezwyczajnych przygód i burzliwych zapasów życia. Przejęty ideą starościca, wplątał się w wypadki następnego roku i tak żywy i ważny wziął w nich udział, że po rozbiciu się wszystkiego podpadł w pierwszej instancji karze śmierci, zmniejszonej potem w dwudziestoletnie więzienie. Ogólna amnestia w dwa lata później powróciła go na powrót na łono ojczyzny, ale znowu nie na długo. Katylina wżył się całą duszą i istotą w ówczesny stan rzeczy i stosunków. Lecz po rozmaitych kolejach w kilkanaście miesięcy znalazł się w Turcji, a przyjmując islam wraz z swym wodzem, pozostał w służbie tureckiej, obsypywany z każdym rokiem nowymi zaszczytami. I szczęśliwszy od swego wodza doczekał się niebawem walki z Rosją, w której szczytny i świetny wziął udział. A teraz, mój łaskawy i niełaskawy czytelniku, radzi nieradzi musimy pożegnać się z sobą. Jeśli tu owdzie w toku opowiadania za wiele kazałem ci własnym odgadywać domysłem, to poznasz snadnie, że to wina przedmiotu i treści, a nie biednego autora. Zaklęty dwór 02 15